


洞房花烛夜

by haidanaodai



Category: Not - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haidanaodai/pseuds/haidanaodai
Summary: 爱的初体验
Relationships: 文熙, 皮修
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	洞房花烛夜

二楼的床两个人不知道睡了多少次，但却是第一次这么紧张。  
红色的喜被和床头的喜字让文熙忍不住笑了起来，兴许是喝了酒又回了肉身的缘故，文熙的脸红得格外明显，身上的香味一阵一阵往外涌，让皮修闻得心猿意马。  
两个人坐在床上傻笑了一阵，朝着浴室转移。  
浴缸的水满溢出，文熙靠在皮修的怀里，仰着头同他接了个吻。  
皮修沿着他的耳朵往下亲，吻到他的肩膀的时候张嘴咬了咬：“你身上好香。”  
“不是一直都是这个味道吗？”文熙抬手闻了闻自己身上的味道，忍不住皱了皱眉：“总觉得回了肉身之后，身上的味道变了点。”  
皮修嗅着掺杂桃香的味道，搂紧了他的腰，往怀里带了带，张嘴嘬了个红印出来。  
文熙拍了拍他的腿：“适可而止就行了，上次你亲那么多，猴二都问我是不是去……”  
“管他们说什么？”皮修捏着他的脸转过来吻住，贴着他的唇说：“我保证你出门的时候这些印子都已经消了。”  
文熙应了一声，主动转过身伸手搂住他的脖子，任由皮修在他的嘴里卷着自己的舌头胡作非为。  
皮修的眼睛变成了黄色，他抵着小东西的额头问：“泡好了吗？”  
说完也不等文熙回答，直接抱着他从浴缸里起身向外走。  
两个人倒在了红色的床上，文熙被压在床上一边亲一边弄干了头发，两个人的唇齿分开对视了一眼，皮修便再次压下，他的吻带着阳气一起，在文熙的全身游走。  
文熙忍不住伸手抓住他的头发扯了扯：“……你犯规了。”  
“犯什么规？”皮修拉开他的腿圈在自己腰上，用着已经勃起的大家伙在文熙的穴口顶了顶问：“刚结婚我操自己的老婆怎么就犯规了？”  
他手指搅着了一团膏慢慢插进文熙身体里，一边抹一边亲着他问：“你说说，我是犯哪条规了？”  
文熙捏着他的肩膀瞪了他一眼没说话。  
姓皮的下面粗手指也粗，又粗又长，两只手指在身体里搅弄让文熙忍不住夹紧了腿，等到皮修插了三根手指把文熙后面操得流水的时候，自己的玩意也硬的冒水。  
他拉着文熙的手握住在自己，让他给自己摸一摸。  
文熙张着腿被他手指操，手还要给他摸，从来没干过这种事的公子哥眼睛都红了一圈，盯着他的脸不自在骂了一句：“你不要脸。”  
“我不要脸？”皮修捏了捏他的腰，摸着文熙立着的小东西撸了撸说：“我看你也不差。”  
文熙被他摸得后面一缩，绞得皮修的手指一紧，趁机又往里面插进去了点。  
身体里的手指往外抽，文熙看了皮修一眼，就见他一手扶着自己一手掐着自己的腿要往里面插。  
文公子连忙叫了一声，看着老妖怪期期艾艾说：“你没戴套呢。”  
皮修笑了一声：“戴什么套，又不会怀孕。”  
他捏着文熙的腿根，腰往前一松，插进了一个头。文熙仰着头喉咙里叫了一声，感觉着身体被一点一点打开。  
他体温低，皮修身上热，下面的大家伙更热，一点一点捅进他身体里，好像里面都烫了起来。  
文熙下意识咬住了自己脖子上的玉貔貅，将喉咙里要溢出的声音都堵住。但叼着玉貔貅没多久，就被皮修拿了出来。  
皮修拉着他的手去摸两个人连接的地方，让文熙的手指摸着还露在外面的一节阴茎，皮修微微俯下身自豪问：“长不长？”  
文熙张嘴正准备说话，皮修趁机一挺腰全部插了进去。  
回答变成了一声叫，皮修掐着他的腰又往自己的阳具上压了压，吻他的嘴说：“骨头都要被你叫软了。”  
文熙的腿架在他的手臂上，因着两个人的动作一晃一晃，屁股被撞得啪啪作响，原本喉咙里忍得住的呻吟也忍不住了，抱着皮修的肩膀一声接一声地哼。  
被堵着嘴吻，喉咙里的声音也没断过。  
屁股被塞的满满当当，文熙前面也被皮修的的手服侍得稳稳当当，用着粗糙些的拇指反复摩擦着前面的小孔，有一次被操到爽点的时候，文熙内里一下缴紧，射在了皮修和自己的肚子上。  
皮修的被他一夹，身上的鳞片都显了出来，双手直接抱着他的腿一点温柔也不剩，狠狠操了十几下然后抵在里面跟着射了出来。  
文熙后面这几下眼泪都被操了出来，还没抬手擦干净，就被皮修翻过来趴在了床上。  
因为刚刚射得太深，皮修抽出来的时候精液都没来得及流出来。  
老妖怪一拍文熙的屁股：“夹紧点，别流出来了，都是对你身体好的东西。”  
文熙呜咽一声，回头看他：“你是不是看了些乱七八糟的东西？”  
“带着阳气呢，我没骗你。”皮修扒开他脸上的黑发，露出那张被操红的脸，凑上去亲掉了上面还挂着的眼泪，又含着文熙的嘴唇吻了一会。  
皮修的手也不老实，笼在文熙的胸上又揉又捏，就是不帮他把内陷的乳头抠出来。  
文熙扭着身体跟他亲，手抓着皮修的手腕使劲，珍珠手钏碰撞出声也没把皮修的手拉开。  
“别急，我给你舔出来。”皮修放过他的嘴，沿着下巴往下亲，从脖子到胸口，最后停在乳头的地方吸了一口。  
陷在里面的乳头被老妖怪的舌头又舔又挖，好不容易顶出来又被舌头按下去，如此反复直到文熙动了气叫了皮修一声，他才放过被他含得红肿的乳头，去服侍旁边冷落的一个。  
等两个都被舔出来，皮修的阳具也又硬了起来。  
他的手搭在文熙的腹部引导着里面的东西消化干净，这提高文熙的腰从后面插了进去。  
皮修本就是兽，这样的姿势最贴近他本性，压着自己的猎物咬着他白皙的后颈，下面也进得又深又狠，每一下都要把文熙顶开一些又拖回来。  
文熙原以为两个人都是头一次不会多过分，哪里想得到为了今天，皮修找了多少书多少片子来看来学习。  
黑色的头发披满了文熙的背，因为脸闷在枕头里的缘故，声音也变得不清晰。  
皮修摸摸他的腰，黄色的眼睛里满是贪婪。  
“心肝，被头抬起来，让我听听你的声音。”  
文熙摇头，但下一秒便感觉到一个微凉的东西擦过自己的大腿，自己的肚子上打转。他还没来得及问皮修是什么，就觉得头皮一紧。  
皮修一手抓着小东西的长发，微微用力将他拉了起来。  
呻吟声一下变大了，那个冰凉的东西也突然圈住了自己的阳具，缩紧上下撸动摩擦。  
皮修抓着文熙的头发往前顶了顶就松开手，俯下身让他去看自己的下身。  
带着墨色鳞片的尾巴正圈着人类肉粉色的阳具上下活动，文熙的呼吸一顿，又缴紧了些。  
皮修喘着粗气一边操他一边问：“我的尾巴蹭得你舒不舒服？”  
文熙盯着自己的东西，看着皮修的尾巴尖在龟头上的小孔轻戳，终于忍不住哭出了声音来，下面也一下射了出来。  
白色点点，喷在了红色的喜被上，同文熙白皙皮肤上的红色点点形成对比。  
皮修却不肯放过他，尾巴又在文熙的根部收紧，一点一点往上挤，像是要把里面的最后一滴也要挤出来。  
“别弄了、别弄了……”文熙哽咽着抓着被子要往前爬，皮修微微松手让他往前躲，但却膝行跟在来后面，让自己的家伙一直插在他的身体里，操着他走。  
文熙爬了一段突然惊呼一声，皮修拉着他的肩膀直起了身体，趴在了床头的墙上。  
皮修圈住他的腰含着他的耳朵说：“怀玉听话，把腿分开点。”  
文熙摇头，扭着腰要他出去。  
皮修笑了一声反而又挺着腰往他屁股里面捅，听他抽泣的声音却又心疼，索性捏着他的下巴转过来用嘴堵住，心安理得享用他的新娘。  
文熙又被尾巴摸着又射了一次，皮修才在他身体里射出来。  
“够、够了吧？”文熙擦了擦自己的眼泪，整个人都还在高潮的余韵里发抖，如果不是皮修从后面搂着他，早就倒在了床上。  
“这怎么够？”皮修大手搭在他的小腹，引导着阳气在小东西身体里扩散消化，他亲吻着文熙还在颤抖的唇，又给他渡了些阳气过去。  
文熙颤着睫毛，讨好地舔了舔他的嘴，叨扰说：“今天晚上就饶了我吧，明天再继续好不好？”  
皮修看了眼时钟没说话，但等着文熙肚子里的东西没了，他缓缓退了出来。  
床上的污渍被一个法术清理干净，皮修用湿纸巾擦了擦文熙的身上，揽着他躺进了被窝里。  
还以为自己逃过一劫文熙还主动往后靠了靠，转头亲吻皮修的嘴角。  
皮修搂着他的腰笑了两声，忍不住捏了捏他的胸问：“这样就困了？”  
文熙拍掉他的手，抱怨说：“别捏了，疼。”  
“那我看看，是不是破皮了。”皮修看了看，发现只是红肿了一些，这才松了口气咬了文熙的脖子一下：“小混蛋，故意吓我。”  
文熙笑了一声，闭上眼睛准备睡觉。  
皮修听着他的呼吸渐渐平和，像是要睡着的时候，又扶着自己的东西插了进去。  
文熙一下就惊醒了，但是皮修已经抓着他的腿草了起来。  
“不是、是说明天再来的吗？”文熙欲哭无泪。  
皮修浮起一遍的钟到他面前：“你看，都过了十二点了，已经是第二天了。”  
他笑着吻上文熙的肩膀，低声说：“中场休息结束了，下半场开始。”


End file.
